Seraphina Whiteford
} |text= } |Text Color 5 = #FFEBCD |Font Size 5 = 3 }} Seraphina Whiteford Roleplayed by The Highland Lady History Samuel Morales and Travis Knight were best friends from High School. They were on the football team together, and were always together. However, things started to break apart in their junior year. Actually... it was all due to Elissa Ayo, Samuel's crush. After Samuel and Travis fell apart, in entered Elissa. Samuel and Elissa started dating, and when graduation rolled around, they were inescapably intertwined. After college, Samuel and Elissa went their separate ways for a little while. He was accepted into the Coast Guard and she went into police training for the Eureka Division. Now, skip seven years ahead and both finally returned to each other. Samuel and Elissa continued dating until his proposal Christmas Day. The young couple spent two Christmases with each other before the number was increased to three. Little Marcus became the apple of his dad's eye until, three years later, along came Seraphina. Now all attention was divided equally over the toddler and baby. She started karate and kickboxing lessons when she was young and trained under her parents so she could defend herself. Seraphina also made friends with several other kids who were all visiting the base one day and kept hanging out with them. And then normal military life hit. They all moved away, leaving Seraphina and Marcus all by their lonesomes again. However, a surprise would be waiting for the Morales family. When Marcus was teasing Seraphina about her name one day, she got so angered and turned the books she had into a pair of boxing gloves, ready to punch her brother. This was her first sign of magic and soon, Seraphina was accepted into Salem and she started her schooling there for magic. When she was 13, Samuel had been sent to London for extra training and he brought his entire family with him. Seraphina is now starting at Hogwarts as a third year and is unsure of what the new school will bring her. *cough* Reuninting with her childhood friends again. *cough* Her fifth year passed normally, with making of new friends, and figuring out Hogwarts. Her sixth year was when everything changed. By the second half of her sixth year, she had received the news that her mother had been in an accident, and in a coma. Her father had to decide to pull the plug, and her mother passed away soon after. After that, she developed Sudden Asthma Onset on her last week of school. She was diagnosed by the military doctors back on base. During one of her father's many group PT sessions that she had been dragged into, she had turned sharply during the obstacle course, and tore her ACL in the process. She underwent surgery, and convinced Marcus to allow her to go to the World Cup to meet her friends. She was forced to St. Mungo's by Chris and Dustin, and soon found herself in the Spell Damage ward for two weeks and on bedrest for another month, but the Healers recommended that she stay off of her knee until school starts back up. During her seventh year, she broke up with Ramses Bassily, and started befriending Mark Bagman, feeling feelings forming for him. Sera has now graduated with incredibly high marks, and is trying for the DMLE. Personality Being the youngest of two is extremely easy. You get everything you want, right? Wrong in this case! Growing up the daughter of a Lt. Commander and Lt., Sera was taught from a young age that work is the only way to get what you want in the end. They also taught her loyalty to her friends and comrades are important. Another thing she was taught was modesty and pride in everything you do. This comes out in her schoolwork and friendships. Sera's one of those people who is a leader at heart and does not stand for wrong. She's also a freaking bad-arse, who takes pride in her skills. Another thing about Sera is that she's intelligent. She knows how to read a situation and base her words off of what's happening. Sera's the one who watches out for the younger ones in the group, and is careful never to hurt people's feelings. She always has a colder expression on her face, but break past that and you'll find a forever friend. Appearance Seraphina takes her mother's blonde hair and her father's intense grey eyes and pairs them with a toned figure and curves galore due to her pregnancies. She dresses in neat, business semi-formal clothing, and always has her wedding ring on her left ring finger. Seraphina always tries to show her best side, and rarely loses her usual smile. Her face claim is Claire Holt. Trivia *Seraphina means 'firey ones'. *Estelle means 'star'. *Whiteford means 'white ford'. *Her MBTI type is ENTJ. Category:DARP